A Moonlight that Casts a Shadow
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Young Zed sucks at making friends, but thankfully, so does someone else.


A Moonlight that Casts a Shadow

 **Hiya out there. If you're reading this, awesome! Thank you so much**

 **Also, I tried to go for a more gothic writing style, I don't think I got it but you can definitely see the influences**

 **And this is before Jhin and all that, this is still the updated world without 'The League' but this is when they travelled and trained. So everyone a lot younger than in the game.**

 **Also, I have a new series I'm going to be working on. Still in the erotica works but it's going to take a while and I'mma need collaborators cause it's going to be a full on series.**

 **But all this will come later, much much later. I think I'll take a small break from writing (Other than my monthly challenge, please go and give me ideas of what to write next for that) and will come back wiser, better, and hopefully I can just do full erotica rather than story. Man, who wants story am I right? XD**

* * *

The thunderous drums echoed. The landscape shook as the roaring rumble rolled out across the mountain, the boulders in the mountain shaking. Animals ran as the sound signalled death leaving its home. It signalled the points of spears, the sharpened axes, the rattle of hundreds of feet. The gates of the Rakkor were opening.

They opened slowly and steadily, the clicking of heavy, improvised machinery clacking out pounding out into the cold air of winter. The giant gates groaned as the wood was strained by the metal bars that rammed into them, the faint snapping noises as the wood splintered and shivered. A loud scraping noise emitted as the gates reached the boulders of the mountain, mud and grime collecting on the bottom of the dreading lumber portals. The doors stopped with a shattering slam that hummed hanging dangerously in the air. The sounds of the drums went silent and the air became still, sharp and stinging. Silence was the loudest sound now, it powered over the mountain and crushed any wind whisper, hungry howl and tiny trill. The very sound of breathing had stopped. Carved out of the rock stood three figures, each covered by a dark spidery cowl and cloak as the melted mysteriously into the background.

"Could you make any more noise to announce a fucking ninja? Baron bloody Nashor, where'd you get those doors from? I bet this mountain is bloody jealous. You know if you spent-"

"Shen!" The middle figure shouted at the robed yelling person. He pulled his hood and stared towards the entrance that was now open, fire burning in his eyes as it flickered with white rage. Energy crackled from the fingertips of this being as the wind cut around him, not wanted to be caught in the power torrent that held him. Wild untamed blazing red hair surrounded the face of Kusho, creating a glorious crimson mane. Time had chipped and cracked away at his face breaking off the sculpture of youth in heavy chunks. Scars tore at the skin of his face as crawls crisscrossed his eyes in a desperate bid to keep them sealed permanently. No such luck.

"Shen, we're not even wearing our gear, we're hardly ninjas right now. You've got two blades, I've my shurikens and master has his sword,"

Zed drew back his cowl and raised a precarious eyebrow at the last hooded figure.

"Still so much cooler being ninjas though," Shen muttered as he pulled back his mantle. He crossed his arms in front of him and stared into the exodus of the Rakkor.

"How old are you Shen?"

"18, Zed, old enough to get married. Pity father doesn't allows us anything beyond sexual gratification with women-OW!" Shen gripped his ear as it stung raw as a stifling impact hit it.

"Come on father," Shen rubbed his ear between two fingers in an attempt to redirect the throbbing thumping blood away from the ear. "Just because you're too old for action now doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. I'll do double the women if you want me to make up for the amount you're not getting,"

Zed stepped away ever so slightly. Kusho's predictability was like predicting the Bilgewater weather. You never knew, but it was good to be on the safe side just in case.

Kusho however, laughed.

"At least you have a sharp tongue on you boy," he said when he calmed down from his laughter. "Come, let us see what the Rakkor can offer to us as we pass through their lands,"

He looked towards the open gates. The village within sprawled outwards, a mess of wood steel and stone combined together to form the structures of the tenacious. The inhabitants of these houses now stood, weapons in hand at the open gate.

A man wearing a bear skin that barely covered him stepped forwards, his spear slamming into the ground, digging into the earth. He nodded to Kusho and brought his fist up to his chest. Kusho mimicked the gesture back and bowed, his eyes not leaving the giant man's.

"What is your purpose here?" the man's voice boomed over the mountainside.

"We bring scriptures to the Solari. Times are changing," responded Kusho.

"The Solari told us of you. And we agree, war greets us every day. The Noxians believe they can challenge us on our hillside. The bear tribes are moving again, they fight alongside the minotaurs now. We will provide you with scriptures of our own and supplies, the future must be discussed,"

Kusho bowed. "Thank you. It is good to see you again, old friend,"

The man looked down at Kusho, his height easily dwarfing him. His face blank.

"We would agree, but we see that this meeting was not born out of friendship, but out of fear. Come, many of our younglings have questions to ask and one we believe has a letter to send,"

* * *

"Poor child," Kusho muttered. He ran a hand through his beard as he looked up at the mountain, glaring at it accusingly.

"So, uh. I wasn't just-," Kusho glared at the faltering Shen "No, I guess I didn't make a mistake," he stuttered.

Zed's eyes snapped back and forth between the father and the son. "What?"

"There will be nothing left of that child Zed, the mountain will claim him. It will obliterate him," Kusho murmured pressing forwards. He hopped over boulders with the grace of the mountain goat.

"Okay, when could you two see the future?," Zed muttered through the wind as it picked up again. They all grabbed their cloaks and pulled them closer around themselves.

"Zed, we cannot see the future. And I did not say he would die on the mountain. He will die on top of it. He will be claimed by the spirits of this mountain and live a greater spirit life than many dare dream of. But in exchange, his body will be inhabited by the Aspect of War,"

It was Zed's turn to gulp. "The one we read about in the scriptures?"

"Indeed. It will signal the coming of the Sol,"

"You can tell that much from his spirit master?" Zed asked stumbling over the rocks to catch up with Kusho.

"The towering spirit behind him tipped us off," Shen said nonchalantly, grinning mockingly at Zed.

"Shen," Kusho growled "Stop taunting your brother over your own gifts. After all, your studies are actually worse than his,"

Shen glared at Zed's one raised eyebrow as smugness was spray-painted across the shadow ninja's face. Zed winked very slowly at Shen behind Kusho's back and caught up with Kusho.

"Master, do you think you could defeat the Aspect of War?" he asked after landing slightly hard from an over exuberant jump.

Kusho stopped and the wind around him softened. The boulder he stood upon rattled indignantly and inched its way out of its socket in the mountain. Kusho jumped lightly as the boulder popped out with full force, rolling down the mountain straight towards Shen. He dived out of the way, drawing his steel and ethereal blade and holding them out as the boulder skimmed by him, slicing through it in one clean stroke. The sphere split into two, the two pieces smashing amongst the other boulders. Kusho stood in the mud where the boulder had previously been as Shen walked up to him, panting.

Kusho raised an eyebrow at him "If you're going to ask for a warning next time, you clearly haven't been training enough,"

Shen breathed in deeply. Took a moment. Then exhaled slowly. "I was not going to as I know what sort of teacher you are father. However I didn't expect to be splitting boulders today,"

"And yet you split one in two rather than dodging it. I did not know I raised a show off,"

Shen smiled at his father "I wonder where I got that from, oh Lord Kusho of Six Feats," He bowed in a large sweeping motion. Zed smiled. Kusho rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Well…" Kusho jumped and landed on the next boulder. "To answer Zed's question, I do not know, though I believe it to be a possibility,"

"A possibility?" Zed blurted out "But you're the man who crossed worlds. The spirit master. The person everyone goes to. Master, the amount of people who come to see you each day is ludicrous. If you can't beat a spirit who can?"

"But I am just a man Zed. I am mortal. I am indeed a guide for the spirits but the Aspect is the best of both worlds. The child chosen will be one of the best fighters of his time and the Aspect will inhabit him. I may be able to defeat the Aspect in combat. But it will not come to that for me,"

"Why not?"

"Because you two will surpass me, and you will have each other. Each of you play a different role, each of you have your own strengths. Better than a lonely old man like me," Kusho roared with laughter and they proceeded onwards, Shen and Zed glancing at each other.

A red spike jutted out of the horizon in front of them. A sickly spire of red brick with a golden disc attached to the very peak of it, facing towards the summit of the mountain.

Shen stopped and pulled out the letter from Atreus. He turned it over and looked at the black, savagely inscribed letters on the paper. Leona. He sighed and looked towards the disc. He held it up into the air and conjured forth a blue intangible flame.

"Shen!" barked Kusho as he turned around looking for him "What're you doing?"

"Burning it father," he held the letter to the flame.

The letter disappeared out of Shen's hand in a blink. Kusho stood next to Shen, his expression thunderous.

"Father," shouted Shen sharply pulling his steel blade out of his sheath as he slid backwards from Kusho.

"What gives you the right to destroy something we were entrusted with?" snarled Kusho, the winds dying down as the ground beneath them shifted.

"They'll never meet! The challenge will never happen. Atreus will be dead before she can leave the temple. Let her forget father," Shen shouted across the boulders separating father and son.

"You have no right!" bellowed Kusho the winds suddenly whipping around him, his red mane a raging fire.

"I hold the right to be strong. We must kill it before the pain starts father. It will bring nothing but misery for both of them. Atreus will lie dead on the mountain top with nothing but the burning regret of that challenge. And she will come down and find her friend dead," Shen yelled back, the wind blaring out till the words were just an echo.

"Master, listen to Shen. We must be strong," Zed dropped in next to Shen, his blades draw in expectation. They stood shoulder to shoulder. "Don't give them regret master,"

The winds died down. But the crackling air did not.

"We were entrusted with a letter and we made a promise. We will see it through to the end," Kusho said as he walked towards the pair of students, both of them frozen in place. Each step shook the ground as he walked closer to them. Their hearts stopped. Shen's eyes darted around as Zed's breathing stopped all together.

Kusho arrived in front of them.

Then walked past them.

"We must be the balance and not use our own judgement, for we are mortal" He whispered into the wind.

Released from the tension, the ninjas promptly staggered and almost fell over. They panted, one hand each holding the other up as they drew breath.

"And yet only last week was he preaching that balance has different shades depending on where you are standing," Shen chuckled slightly whilst breathing deeply. "I think he actually agrees with us you know,"

"Well I do with you at the very least brother. Though please, give me a warning next time. Don't spring your thinking like that on me again," Zed exhaled and inhaled. He patted Shen on the back. "Come on, let's catch up to him,"

"Race you to the old bastard!" Shen shouted at Zed as he suddenly sprinted off, panting savagely as he laughed. Zed yelled gasping after him, complaining about his head start.

* * *

Gates again stood in front of them. On one of them the flat bronze sculpture of the sun almost completely covered it casting light onto the ground in front of it. The other was bare, a steel and wooden gate with a holding bracket in the middle of it hanging loose. The walls of red brick either side of the gate curved around the enormous temple of the Sun. The cloaked figures of darkness waited impatiently as they sweated, the ground exceedingly warm. Red dust blew gently around their feet but the remained unmoving. Waiting. A struggling sprout of green glared up at them accusingly, its leaves brown from the dust. Shen's hand came slowly down from the heavens above it and brushed the dust of. It wriggled at the ninja's touch, energy flowing through it.

The hand quickly left it as the sound of whinnying metal broke the silence of the day. The gates convulsed as a small gap appeared. A man tried to squeeze through it but due to his apparent weight, got stuck. The silence once more was broken by shouting. Had the man been paying attention he would've noticed two of the cloaked figures shaking slightly. Kusho allowed himself a smile in private. A moment later and the gap became larger, the man falling to the ground as the gates no longer held him up in their vice. With effort the man pushed himself off the ground and stood up shakily, brushing down his red robes as his weight wobbled with every caress. He strode across the uneven ground to them.

"You must be Kusho," His voice raspy he glared as they removed their hoods.

"I am," Kusho inclined his head "And you are?"

"Something you need not know," the man crossed his arms in front of him. Kusho raised an eyebrow slowly. "What business do you have here?"

"I am here to see the Golden Robed," said Kusho his own arms coming to cross in front of him.

"Ha! He has been asleep for 50 years, no doubt because the next generation is failing the sun. I very much doubt he would wake for those who cast aside the sun. Those that use the sun for their own ends. Those that live in the dark than serve the light are forever damned," the man grated out. "Yes I know of you Kusho, you and your kind are not-"

"Kusho!" A loud ruddy voice roared through the gate. A long grey beard appeared followed by a very tall man. An orchestra of cracks and snaps played as he bounded across the ground, his beard wagging. He almost crashed into the ninja as he grabbed his hand and shook it magnificently.

"My old friend! Is today really the day already?" This time he did crash into Kusho, hugging him heroically. Shen and Zed stared unblinkingly.

"Indeed Maxion," Squeezed out Kusho. The brothers noticed his arms were unmoving as the taller man crushed him. Maxion drew back and smiled horrifically. Teeth were missing in odd spots.

"Ah I see Holgrim has given you the official welcome, always ready to do his duty this man," he said putting a hand on the shoulder of his red-robed comrade. The ninja trio stared at the contrasting duo. Maxion stood at least a foot and a half above Holgrim, his callous white robes suggesting they may've been whiter at some point in the past. He stood tall, his invariably long arms hanging loosely beside him, swaying slightly. His grey beard tickled his stomach which they imagined his guttural ruddy voice came from. He must've addressed everyone he me like they were an old friend. The feel of old dry pages surrounded him, like the moisture in the air would angle towards him. Molgrim on the other hand was lubricous. From the cracks of the rolls of fat it came, the man appeared to be constantly sweating. His lips protruded outwards, his eyes tiny beady buttons in a sea of pink flesh whose waves crashed into one another. Hair, short and matted, covered his head. It curled in defiance of body parts and covered them, his ears disappearing under the black brambles. He leant back with his humongous belly protruding out before him, his feet unable to be seen. If anything, he waddled closer to being a human form of lava as he spooled his way along the land. Each word he spoke was an effort to pass through the throat that struggled to breathe.

'Sir. These heathens-"

"Have come a long way to train our students," Maxion winked at Kusho "I believe it was you who said they needed to taught more in the last meeting wasn't it?"

Holgrim grumbled into his chest which was a pretty easy thing to do as it rose to meet him. Maxion smiled at Kusho and then glanced towards his protégées.

"I believe you must be Shen and you must be Zed," He smiled holding out a hand towards Zed.

Shen coughed. "Other way around sir,"

"Ah well," He said smiling at Shen whilst shaking Zed's hand zealously. Zed almost left the ground "Can never get it right the first time round," Zed winced and clicked his shoulder back into place.

He turned back to Kusho. "Well then, food first of course, you've come a long way. Then the show match, the boys here should put on a fine show.

Kusho smiled, obliviously ignoring the glares of students. "Of course, lead the way,"

The two students frowned at the trio of grumbling, cracking and humming walked inside ahead of them.

"He tell you?"

"The square root of jack Zed"

They simultaneously sighed and walked after them.

"Don't blame me if you lose Shen,"

"Don't get slow from eating too much then,"

Zed paused.

"The hell was that supposed to mean,"

Shen laughed "Shaddup, I couldn't think of a good comeback,"

* * *

Shen groaned.

"You absolute asshole,"

"Told you to not blame me,"

Shen lay on his back. He'd been put there with a sweeping kick from Zed, the final blow of the match. A hand arrived in his vision and he grabbed it gratefully. Zed caught him as he pulled him up and helped Shen stand steady. Fuzzy, he looked around the stadium again.

It was the training grounds. The dust that was covered in, the dust he lay in, clashed with the brick of the walls of the arena. Brilliant white splashed against crimson red as the participants baked with the flour, honing their savour for the next fare. He blinked and struggled to wipe his eyes with one hand as the clouds of dust that were still settling stung his eyes. The audience watching the two of them rounded about 100. At least half were younger than him he noticed, the protégées for the next generation of Solari. He remembered listening in on his father talking about them with Maxion over the feast they'd had. A clash of opinions. They sat furthest away them on the wooden benches, both with their arms crossed. Even the dark wood had been tinted with the red that infused this place. It sank into everything. Only the food seemed free of its taint but there was very little variety outside of meat and red wine at the table. Tall spires at the entrances to the arena paralleled the wine bottles. Steeples leading to the domed roof as the gods of battle looked down upon this match, their gaze permanently etched looking down aloft the combatants. The sun, the centrepiece. The four gods, only servants to the sun. Alas, Shen thought. Is it stolen? He looked again. It had the outline, the wavy ray conveying heat and the rays of light hitting the sun but the hole in the ceiling… Was where the sun would be Shen realised. He looked at the windows around the walls of the dome, casting figures into silhouettes. The sun cycle would lead it right to on top of the dome. What better praise than to fight in the light's rays for this temple? A good meal though he didn't speak aloud.

"Shen, will you stop leaning back and looking at the ceiling and hold yourself up," hissed Zed under his breath as he glanced around. He straightened himself and made the signal with Zed towards their father, the fight over.

The audience started clapping and Zed noticed many got up to leave. Elders mostly, the children still in awe of the feat of battle him and Shen had shown off. A deep grumbling started off inside Zed though. So much for secrecy master he thought to himself, though the thought was mirrored by his brother, literally in arms. After it had ended, the master stood. Tungsten draped he was the baldest person he'd ever seen. He remembered Shen had offered gifts of polish or to return his family to him. To which he presented a carton of eggs. How he got the eggs Zed wasn't really sure but it was a relief to see the old man smile in face of the young ninja.

"Thank you young sons of darkness,' He purred out as he spread his arms wide. "I hope your skills inspire a new generation to be as worthy as you. Now I ask you to see how you face our strongest youngling,"

Shen crashed into the ground. Zed looked up at Kusho with blue murder in his eyes but Kusho shrugged a "Not part of the plan," shrug. Teeth cracked. They've got to kidding me, me fight a teenager? Just after I fought with Shen? If only Shen was good enough to disappear on his own then they could've disappeared together at the end of the damn battle. He dragged Shen up again and watched him watch him walk stiffly out of the arena. Turn around he found himself faced with someone whose teeth could probably blow away the shadows they lived in. Flaming red hair, muscled stature, defiant look. 18 from the looks of it. The crowd of pupils were whooping now, cheering on their redheaded champion.

"Leona! Leona! Leona!"

"Match begin!"

They circled for a whole 10 seconds. At least 30 second shorter than his previous match. Zed ducked underneath her punch and brought his right fist into her stomach. The girl came off her feet, momentum lifting her off the ground as the air in her lungs became weak. But he decided to finish it quickly, he would not make something out of those so weak. He stood up straight and while she was still in the air, brought his elbow down onto her stomach, slamming her into the floor.

With a cloud of white dust exploding out against the walls of the arena, the match finished 15 seconds after it was called. The audience's cheers missing, their applause gone and preconceptions ridiculed. They stopped and stared, unable to take it all in. Zed stared up at them waiting, a writhing Leona at his feet as disappointment came through. Followed by boredness.

But because of all of it, he was angry.

"This is the best you can do?" he roared at the crowd, his voice echoing and reverberating. "I face a defender that is named your strongest pupil? I wish for a fighter, not a defender! And this is what you offer me?"

There was silence other than the coughing of Leona and the settling of the dust. Nobody dare break the dominance that Zed marked down in front of him. Walking over to Leona he picked her up gently and helped her limp out of the arena nodding to her.

"You're stockier and built for countering blows, not making them. You've too much muscle for speed, though your aggression was good," He whispered so only she could hear. She wince-smiled and nodded at him, her fist up to her chest accepting her defeat.

Only the clicks of old bones could be heard. Zed's head revolved to Maxion, stroking his beard.

"Send in Diana," in a voice that reminded Zed the sounds trees made in the wind.

"I refuse," Molgrim excoriated out. 'She is pitiful, she's a rebel, she spends more time in the library than the arena and is the worst of all these brats,"

The master looked at him. It was a look that told you its age, a look that told you its wisdom and a look that told you he didn't care.

"And yet she can defeat all these brats," he purred out again as if the entire bench he sat on was vibrating.

He turned and watched as a girl was thrown in. She landed in on her knees and stood up slowly, dusting herself off. It made no difference as the dust became almost invisible against her skin so white she was. She glared at Zed.

He saw her. The girl from the library.

* * *

The dust had settled on this place. It was like its own grey desert on a place of endless colour. The stories that were held ere probably came from thousands of years ago, from a time before the rune wars, eons of it all stored here. Forgotten worlds, ancient cultures. All lost in the worship of the sun. Every footfall sending up a small ripple of dust as if gods walked upon the worlds of knowledge. The grey lint rolled over itself, the dunes that had collected on the floor tumbled down with the smallest vibration of a step. Time had abandoned this place it appeared, but to those that lived here it was something else. The powder was comforting, it was their playground. The little tracks of tiny insects could be seen on some tables as they skittered across. Paw tracks could be occasionally, some small pet stalking some smaller prey. Some may have called this place sad but to those that lived here it was far from sad. It was momentous. The entire past weighed this place down like some primordial temple. Stored here was not precious artefacts of gold or holy weapons belong to their god. Here stood history. Cave paintings drawn down, ships that were out at sea, words of languages, price of foods, battles won, diseases conquered, deaths.

The sound of scratching on paper made sure that history was still being written down in this place. Like a giant egg-timer, this place didn't make history. It merely stored it.

Zed picked his feet up and sat cross-legged on the chair, not wanting to disturb the dust any more than he should. The book was smooth in his hands, leather bound and thick. He placed it on the table gently, ignoring the gentle snores coming from Maxion now that he'd returned to sleep. Light glistened through the pale windows, the dust catching it and holding it in place. The suspended sunbeams littered the place as if creating a curtain of light.

Before he even had time to open the book his ears picked up on the long shifting sounds of the dust. He looked up, placing the book on the table, to see a figure stride its way into the room.

She didn't radiate like much of this place. She glowed. Her white skin seemingly reflected the light casting an unearthly radiance around where she stood. Long, silky fingers reached up far above her to the top shelves and slid a book silently out of its place amongst the others. Her long legs shifted one in front of the other, her bare feet elegantly dancing atop of the dust as she walked with the book in her hands. She hadn't waited to sit down and it was already open, pages flicking past. Zed watched as he noticed the only thing whiter than her skin in this place was her hair blazing brighter than the sunbeams, unsullied by the dust. He face was concentrated, eyes darting back and forth through the book. The muted lips were pursed, ears lost among the long white hair, nose long and shapely. She blinked and sat down in a chair opposite Zed, oblivious to his presence, shrugging off her robes leaving her in a baggy t-shirt and grey leggings.

He leaned back and watched her for a few moments. The book was on the table now and the spine which held the subject of the book couldn't be spied upon. He crossed his arms and stared, his eyes boring into her as to scratch away and find something more out of her. She was mysterious. Young enough to be a trainee, the robes he noted, yet definitely one of the older ones. Late teens, maybe? Well he couldn't exactly compare stubble marks like he did with the men he realised.

"What the book?" Zed asked, leaning forwards and opening his book.

"Stop talking, you'll disturb anyone else using the library" the girl whispered. Okay, so she was totally aware of my presence Zed thought. Well then.

"If there was anyone else using the library," said Zed, looking at the contents page

"So I don't count?" The girl still wasn't looking at him. And he was pointedly not looking at her.

"I asked you a question so I wanted to disturb you," Zed replied sweetly as he could through gritted teeth. His eyes furiously told him he had picked up a book on natural history, burning into the pictures of a human skeleton.

"Well that's rude," she muttered into the pages.

Zed raised his head and closed his hands into fists. He breathed slowly. Just try and bridge the gap…

"So why is a person like you here?" he asked looking over at her. His voice stable.

"Why is a person like you here?" she asked back, still not looking up.

"Holy crap do you just hate all human contact?" he lamented, a hand rubbing his head heatedly.

"Maybe I just hate people talking in the library,"

Zed's fist slammed into the table. The mini-earthquake sent a small cloud of dust to rise up. The books on the table jumped worryingly, the girl's book hitting her in the face.

"I'm trying to make friendly conversation to someone who looks like they're the only one that comes in here. I get the feeling you hate people talking wherever you are," he growled pointing a finger at her across the table.

"Or maybe I like reading alone!" her voice raised well above normal.

Zed leant back and rose an eyebrow. "So I was right. You are alone,"

He watched her for a few seconds. Her head came up and looked him straight in the eye. If it wasn't for the hideous amount of disgust she would've been beautiful he decided. She glared at him with all the venom he could've amassed for an assassination.

"Screw you. Maybe I like being alone," she spat out.

She stood. Turned. And walked out the library.

Zed looked across at the robes she'd left behind. He'd have to return it to her, rolling his eyes. She probably wouldn't let him. He'd have to chuck it at her.

* * *

"Nice to meet you. I'm Zed,"

"I know your damn name," Diana snarled at him.

"And now I know yours," he smiled humourlessly at her. He made his stance ready. Diana stood stock still with her arms in front of her chest.

"Begin the match,"

Zed waited. And waited. And waited.

Still she did not move.

Zed's mouth entangled itself into a snarl. He left his stance, walked up to Diana and swept her legs out from underneath her.

She squealed quietly as the shock went through her body and he ass landed on the ground laying her sprawled out in the white sand. Pain blossomed in her stomach making her cry out as she scraped along the floor and sand, rolling over and over in it. Zed had kicked her. She felt tears wet the edges of her eyes and tried to hold in the crying. But the pain unfolded again as another kick in her stomach sent her reeling and tumbling. Her cry rang out again as the water in her eyes made it hard to see through. In her vision was only the hole in the roof with the sun looking down upon her. It flared in the air right above the temple but was blotted out by the face of Zed.

"Pathetic," he spat out. He walked away silently, her vision again being blinded by the sun. She clutched her stomach to bear the pain. She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut to make it dissipate. She buried her head in the sand.

But still she cried.

* * *

It'd been 4 days since. And he was still being avoided.

It almost wasn't fair. He'd tried damn near everything to return the bloody robes to her. Even hiding in the shadows was near pointless as the Solari demanded everything be in light. The masters had taken over the library now that they had the formalities out of the way so nobody dared enter. It infuriated him that he was being played at a game he should've had the upper hand in. Though she had one up on him. The women's rooms. Zed all but cursed the temple's purity of spirit as all he wanted to do was shove the damn clothes back in her hands and forget all about the silver haired coward. Not that she'd been in his mind at all. She was just infuriating that's all.

He sat up in his bed and tried calming himself down in the half light. It should've been total darkness. He wanted total darkness. But Shen'd reprimanded by Kusho for losing the show match and had to meditate for 6 hours every day. The spirit world called in a bluish purple light as he sat cross legged against the far wall. His hands glowed unearthly. Zed shivered slightly as things on the edge of his vision flickered in and out of existence. He'd probably never get used to it, the feeling he'd experienced when he took part once. Of something being right _there_.

He strode out of the door and into the cold corridors, his mind going back to all the failed attempts to meet Diana again. Only his shadow from the braziers made any sign of his presence. No sound was heard, no smell given off. It wasn't hard to hide in the corridors, hardly many were lit. Kusho had warned them of their true devotion to the sun. Zed thought it silly. What if you needed the bathroom in the middle of the night?

His ears pricked up as he heard the low heavy grunts echoing discreetly down the corridor. He slipped into the shadows and blinked hard as something heavy cracked. The grunts stopped very quickly. He ran along the corridor, sliding to a halt just outside the range of the glow.

The arena. He walked more confidently into the room, admittedly still casting glances around him. The light from the torches were coming from out of the arena so he reasoned they would be in there, not in the stands. He peered over the edge, waiting tentatively for the cloud of granules to drop to the floor. He heard a girl hack as she became visible in the light.

Leona stood there, her hair shimmering ginger and white as she coughed out the last of the dust in her lungs. She leant on a wooden sparring sword, the other hand hitting her chest.

"Training at this hour?" Zed's deep voice trampled out.

Leona gasped and looked up at him. Poor girl he thought. Her reflexes were clearly not on her side as she again descended into a coughing fit, punching herself in the chest to get rid of it. Zed leapt from the stands and landed lightly in the arena, sending hardly any sand up. He walked forwards and pain shot through his leg as he stubbed his foot on something in the sand. The top half of a training dummy. Cursing and wising he'd been wearing something on his feet, he looked behind him. Up against the wall stood the bottom half of a training dummy. A very broken half.

Zed grit his teeth and stepped over to the panting Leona.

"You okay?"

"Fine," she said through slightly teary eyes, her face extremely red. Her hand went up to her hair and Zed realised she was pushing it in front of her eyes instead of out of her eyes.

"God alive, not another woman who's avoiding me," cried mockingly turning his back on her. He sighed and picked up the broken top half of the dummy his face set in a scowl.

"No!" Leona cried suddenly.

Silence. Zed raised an eyebrow and put the dummy precariously back on top of the bottom half. "Well?" He asked the dummy.

"I just get embarrassed when people see me practice," Leona whispered into her hair.

She found him rolling his eyes right in front of her. "But you do practice though,"

"Couldn't get the fact that I lost out of my head," she murmured, seemingly becoming more and more recluse to him. Tortoise like she seemed to disappear more and more into her own hair. He sighed huffing out through his nose.

"Well at least you're actually talking to me," Zed leant back and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Who wouldn't?" Leona parted her hair slightly and looked sheepishly up at him. "Well you did just humiliate our entire temple so I understand why,"

"Weird, I thought she would've been more open to talking to me because of that," he said bitterly, sinking his teeth into a lip as he chewed it.

"Diana?" she asked quizzically, shyness disappearing fast.

He nodded. "How did you guess?" he responded flippantly.

"Maybe because you basically kicked the shit out of her, made her cry and humiliated her in front of everyone," It was Leona's turn to cross her arms in front of her. The raised eyebrow angered him but he knew it was deserved.

"Seems like she's used to it,"

"She is," Leona glared, deadly serious. "And that needs to stop,"

"Uh, I know?" He waved his hand dismissively at her "Besides why do you care? Surely you would've done something by now if you did care,"

She sighed "I try. But we're all under and taught by the walking bag of mucus that calls itself a human being purely on the fact that walk and talk like the rest of us. Yet he can't even see his feet,"

Zed was silent for a time. He felt annoyed. Annoyed and desperate. The long corridors, the stupid eating, the religious services, the lessons he had to sit in. The waiting. With no one to share it with. Stupid Shen had gotten himself stuck with transferring his conscious over to the spirit world. None of the trainees wanted to go anywhere near him as he struck down their two warriors and none of the adults wanted to talk to him as he didn't share their views and had humiliated their teachings. Molgrim practically ran away from him. He could feel that putrid aching ball of leftover meat's presence spreading. Through teaching. He taught the next generation and had likely infected the generation he was a part of. So the elders handed down their rotten ways to this devote worship of isolation to the sun. To never waking in the night and only existing in the sun. Zed spat suddenly, shocking Leona, his emotions overflowing with hatred. So much talent wasted.

"Where's her room?"

"Female dorm, room 20. The last one but you won't be allowed into the wing. Even if the female teachers are nicer than the men. You are a man after all,"

"Listen, I am going to return her damn clothes to her and get this madness out of my head. I'll be there in 5 minutes,"

"You won't be allowed in Zed. It's the freaking female dorm," Leona shouted at his back as he strode purposefully towards his quarters.

He stopped. And looked back.

"You think I'd politely knock?"

* * *

One broken down door later.

He was slightly politer on her actual door. Only the lock would need changing.

"Here. Robes. You can stop going around showing off your ass in those clothes," Zed grunted ignoring the anger that filled the entire room. It was like lava just filled the room. He could feel the heat of her anger being concentrated into a single perfect beam towards him and his entire existence. The robes were dropped lavishly on her bed.

"You," Diana hissed at him. Her entire existence in the temple was ruined now. He didn't even notice the robes as they flew past her head and landed on her bed. The whimpering lock lay on the floor at her feet as she drew back her leg. It flew through the air and missed Zed by 4 feet as the pain in her foot caused her to hop slightly on one foot.

"Why are you here?" She whisper screamed. As much as she wanted to scream she didn't want to bring about any more attention to herself.

"Oh I dunno, guess," Zed sarcastically put his finger on his chin "You know I really can't remember why I came into this room,"

"Then fucking go away!" Diana grabbed her foot with one hand whilst feebly trying to coordinate her other hand into punching him in the chest. She just wanted him out. Out of this room, out of her space, Out! Out! Out!

"No," said Zed, leaning back on the door behind him. Zed worried about this point. Underneath it all, he was actually nervous. Not only cause he was breaking all the rules, though Shen had taught him a lot in that department and what happened when you got caught. No, it was partly because in front of him was a girl. Not an opponent, not a fighter, not a teacher. She was a girl. And he was in her room. This was completely new territory for him. But what made him the most nervous was he was trying to help her. Trying to become her friend. Shen didn't count and Kusho was Kusho. All the other ninjas stayed away from him though cause of his quick temper, an asset Kusho had told him to temper. He stuffed his hands underneath his armpits in an effort to now show them shaking.

At this response Diana almost cried. She dropped limply onto her bed, her strength leaving her as quickly as it'd come fuelled by anger. Her hands grabbing her knees, she curled up into a ball on the uncomfortable bed and buried her head in a plethora of silver streaming hair. She didn't even bother to lift the sheets up and cover herself. She despaired again at how her space was so feebly defended by its only occupant. The air dull and dead she breathed shakily into her pillow as she waited for something to happen.

Her bed rose slightly her end as it was sat on by her feet. She blinked and looked through the curtain of her hair to see him sitting there, on the end of her bed. Anger and despair fought each other over what to do as her hate for other people rang deep in her mind. He still had his hands underneath his armpits and wasn't looking at her. The question of how to make him leave swam around in her mind but ended up on something a lot less powerful that she thought she would be.

"Go away," she mumbled into the bed.

"No,"

The standoff between the two lasted for a while. Until…

"Are you shaking?"

"Shut up," it was Zed's turn to mumble.

"Then go back to your own room if you're cold,"

"I'm not cold,"

"Go back to your own damn room anyway,"

"I'm terrified,"

Diana blinked. "Of me?"

"Who else?" Zed snapped at her, turning his head to face her then quickly turning back.

"But… why? Why are you afraid of me?" Diana shook her head making her hair shift out of her eyes.

"Cause I'm trying to make a friend. And I suck at making friends,"

Hate started boiling again. "Then I don't know why you even tried," She hissed and placed her head back down on the bed.

"Because I like you and you need to stop doing this!" His fist his the bed making her bounce up slightly. Screw it he thought and turned to face Diana directly. "You need to stop running away from absolutely everything and start accepting thing are hard and going to be hard. If you just do nothing people are always going to look down on your no matter what. Yes, it's painful, yes, it's hard, yes, people are assholes. But if you don't try then nothing about your situation will change. If you just sit there and take everything nothing will get better for you!"

Zed panted as he stared directly at Diana whose eyes were filled with panic. He probably shouldn't have shouted that last bit. He sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Even though I'm scared. I still want to be your friend,"

"Why?" her voice was barely audible. If possible she had shrunk even more into a ball.

"Cause I like you," Zed ran a hand through his jet black hair and looked at her, or at least the little hole where he eye looked through. "And you need to be able to stand up for yourself. Look, I'm leaving here in two days. I don't get taught by that oversized piece of fat that's ready to be set on fire. So open up to me or I'm not leaving this room,

Silence. Then, the smallest sound of a person uncurling slowly and steadily on the bed next to him. He didn't even react, treating her like a baby animal though she was only a few years younger than himself he reasoned. He looked over out of the corner of his eye and watched her slowly pick up the blanket of the bed and wrap herself in it with an accusing look at him.

"Alright," she whispered "What do you want to know?"

"Nothing," Zed stood up and looked down at her. "Get some sleep,"

Zed walked towards the door, grabbed the handle-

"Wait,"

Diana wasn't looking at him but he noticed her ears had turned a violent crimson.

"Thanks," She said at her blanket. "I think,"

"North tower, tomorrow night. See you there," Zed grinned and open the door in one massive sweep.

"But it's locked," Diana looked up to Zed's rare smiling face.

"Sure. See you there,"

* * *

"What're you doing?"

"Relaxing. I leave tomorrow morning anyway so I might as well,"

She was sitting nervously on the wide stone bench that'd been placed on the balcony of the tower that overlooked the entire of the temple and its grounds. She wore her robes again, the cold making her clutch them to her body in an effort to stay warm. He'd been thoughtful enough to bring the duvet from his bed to lay it on the bench so they didn't sit directly on freezing stone. He watched her for a while and looked back up at the stars. Pure clarity of the night made the black nothingness glimmer with shimmering light. He watched as what looked like a fiery comet seemed to fly alongside the planet. Maybe he should make a wish? What would I wish for? Zed stopped as a knot formed in his stomach. I should not have thought of that Zed muttered in his mind. Stupid stupid Shen. He blinked hard and looked back up at the stars in an effort to remember as many constellations as possible. Until he heard the clattering of teeth.

"Cold?" He asked, jumping down from the parapet. She looked up at him meekly and nodded. Grinning, he sat next to her and put an arm around her. She made motions of uncertainty but her put his other arm around her and hugged her. "Stop moving and accept my warmth dammit," he growled into her shoulder, the wind whipping around them, whistling its song into the night sky.

"Dick" she muttered, not looking at him and making her silver head push into his face.

"You're a dick too you know," He said matter-of-factly, glaring lazily up at her.

"Was this your plan to get closer to me then?" she asked vaguely, looking up at the crescent moon above them. She gulped inaudibly as she thought about everything she'd been thinking about the past day. But her mind was made up even if her stomach squirmed and kicked in realisation of what was going to happen. She felt hot, and was getting hotter. Her cheeks burned as she turned her head towards his, her nose almost touching his forehead. "Hey Zed?" she asked quietly.

"Mmmm?" Zed lifted his head up slightly to look at her more clearly.

"Thanks," she slipped her hand underneath his face, cupping his chin, and kissed him. Her heart slammed against her chest as the passion from her lips burned hot. She'd never kissed anyone before but all the books she had read meant she knew more than enough about it. Closing her eyes she pulled herself more towards him, her lips sealing on his, hoping for a reaction, for anything. Nothing at first, but then quickly, she was being pushed back as he kissed back so hard she struggled to control it. She tried breathing through her nose but it was enough and ripped herself from his lips.

Zed panted, afraid. He grabbed her shoulders quickly "Sorry," he whispered, dropping his head.

"It's alright," Diana whispered breathlessly, her hand going into his hair "Just, be gentle,"

"Good cause I wanna be thanked some more," he closed the distance and kissed her again, one hand coming behind her head. Surprise had initially taken him when their lips first met but something deep within him had been let free. Lust loosed itself in his body and the desire for touch, skin on skin had taken over. His lips burned with desire like a white flame. He kissed her, gently this time, their lips plucking and smothering politely, his hand running down her back whilst the other caressed her hair. This silver hair woman now made even being a ninja seem foreign as he focused only on her. The wind seemed further away, the cold didn't snap at their bodies and warmth filled them to their fingertips. Diana's lips pushed pleasantly against his as he decided he'd try something bold. Gentle, but bold.

Diana moaned her surprise as she felt the kiss deepen, their lips widen. She paused breathing from the sudden intrusion into her mouth as Zed's tongue darted inside. She felt a steadying palm pushed against her back as he kissed deeper again. Their heads almost at right angles, hot breath pushing against hot breath, she felt his tongue touch hers and shivered from the pleasurable feeling that was setting off fireworks in her head. The robe was falling off her but she hardly cared at this point, she just wanted his warmth. Exhilaration grabbed her as she fought back with her tongue, determined not to lose this battle as the slimy, coarse appendages rubbed pleasurably against one another. She let out small moans with every sigh she could chance into the kiss as her hands gripped his back and hair.

They separated suddenly having trying to hold the kiss as long as they could. Both novices at the craft, it wasn't very long. They panted into each other's shoulders, their hands limply holding the other one as the leant against each other. The only question each other was thinking was what would happen next. Zed didn't wait to find out.

"Diana. You're beautiful you know," he whispered breathlessly into her ear and chuckled as it turned red in front of his very eyes. Gathering his breath he tore back from her and put his hands on her shoulders, holding her up carefully and looking at her directly. "Please Diana, sleep with me tonight,"

Diana gulped. This was turning into a much wilder ride than she first thought it would be. Uncertainty made her waver but the kiss was so fresh in her mind. She could practically hear the blood pumping around in her body as he cheeks almost gave off steam they were so hot. Her palms itched, wanted to touch more skin.

"Not just sleep right? You mean?" Zed nodded, rolling his eyes. She punched him in the chest and looked down.

"Let's go to my room," She whispered and wrapped her robes around herself, suddenly very self-conscious of her appearance.

Zed picked up the duvet. "My room, your room has no lock,"

* * *

With a soft click the door was shut and locked behind them. Silence filled the air as both occupants struggled to think of what next was going to happen. Or at least, what was actually going to happen. Zed started at least by stripping down to just his shirt and boxers, muscles causing the shirt to be tight in several places. He was breathing slowly and carefully as he glanced over to Diana who was standing next to the bed, the robe discard on the floor leaving her in nothing but the skin tight clothing they used for fighting. Simple grey shorts and a black crop top, both sticking to her as if they were wet.

Zed watched, his eyes becoming more and more accustomed to the dark as more and more of her shapely body was revealed to him. He stared at her back, drinking in the splendour of her, her silvery hair almost reached her waist, her long legs made her almost as tall as him. He walked up closer to her, listening to her breathing. His eyes landed on the thing that took up most of his vision and protruded the most, her luscious fleshy ass. He wondered what it'd be like to touch, how soft would it be? What if it was hard? He wanted to smack it to find out, his hands uncontrollably reaching for a cheek. His fingertip touched it gently and felt her shake a small bit but it didn't continue. He ran the finger all the way down the cheek then placed the entire hand on it and ran it all the way up again. The fabric was so thin it must've felt the same as touching bare skin he imagined. But he wanted more of the real thing, his hands making their way up to her bare waist.

Diana bit on her lip as he felt him touch his ass. She'd never felt this way and it was too much trying to suppress all the shaking, his touch was just making it worse. It wasn't even bare skin yet. She sighed deep breaths, trying to keep her breathing under control as his touches sparked little waves of pleasure with every rub. She wanted to do something, anything to help her relax and her mind filled itself with images of what she would be doing to him. Of what he even looked like underneath that clothing. She drew breath sharply as his hands went to her waist. Her skin tingled and her body naturally leaned back into him, his hands around her waist.

He caught her and pressed his head into her hair, taking in her aroma. Dusty, but sleek. This place obviously he cursed inwardly as his hands stroked her stomach lovingly. His eyes spied her ear and leant his head forwards, kissing it gently. Hearing her sigh made his confidence stronger and he wanted to make her moan again. They'd been music to his ears and he was getting hungry for more. Mischievously, her blew gently into her ear and was rewarded with a shiver running through her body. Not enough, but now he knew it was sensitive. Kissing it gently again, his teeth bit down on her small ear. Diana whimpered and shook, her legs momentarily weakening as lust crackled through her body

She span around in his arms and looked up at him, hands shaking as they gripped his biceps. Her nipples were hardening from the shock of lust and she could feel her breasts press pleasurably against his chest. She wanted to rub herself up and down against her body but was missing the feel of skin. He had to suffer like her she decided as her body cooed out. She reached forwards and bit down on his ear, hard. He released a rattling breath and stared directly into her eyes. They both stood there panting for several second, the air becoming more and more pungent with every passing second. The muggy air only served to fuel their craving for each other as Diana something press against her waist, becoming harder very quickly. She blushed hard again but embarrassment was basically out of the window by this point she decided. She kissed him gently again, then stopped as Zed slipped off his top.

He watched mesmerised as Diana did the same, albeit a little more bashfully than him. He stared as two orbs stood out in front of him. Her skin so milky white the little pink nipples stood out, hard and ripe, like two little pink peaks of mountains between the valley of her breasts. He was honestly surprised at the size of them but the baggy robes did well at hiding their contents. He leant forwards and kissed each one slowly and gently, then taking from the ears, bit down gently. He backed off quickly as his partner winced and tried a gentler approach, nibbling at the flesh. This earned him small moans out of her mouth as he closed around the peaks, sucking on each teat gently. He felt her hands run through his hair again and again as he continued his ravenous work, enjoying himself so much he placed his head in-between her breasts and kissed there as well. He drew back, kissed her and picked her up off the floor in one big movement.

It felt incredible to her. Pleasure streamed a steady flow from her breasts as he attacked them with an insatiable appetite. She buried her head into his hair and mewled softly as her nether regions wetted themselves, heat rising rapidly as her bosom seemed to get heavier with every second. Her mind swam in possibilities of what was to come, her hands clawing at his shoulders in agony that this dance couldn't proceed quicker to greater pleasures. Her right hand snuck down his back, dipping into every groove of muscle on its way down. She noticed he was too busy admiring her heavy globes to notice her hand and slipped it underneath the band holding on his boxers, her fingers coming on his ass. He still hadn't realised and ran her fingers over it smoothly, coming to a halt slowly. Then giving a sharp squeeze. He jolted, his head still in-between her breasts, his eyes swivelling up to look at her. She smiled amorously and slowly slid her hand over bare skin.

"Hey Di-!" he gasped as she slid her hand around to his front.

It burned in her hand as she gripped it. She quietly laughed as she watched what little she could see of Zed's face. Maybe she should've started with this she reasoned, her hand running over the veined skin. She grabbed it and pulled her hand down the length, inch by inch, still unable to even see it. She gulped as it took her a while to reach the smooth base. Zed had gasped slightly again, the skin around the head pulling back and revealing the knob. She dragged her hand up the shaft again, the heat causing the enclosed space of the boxers to warm her hand like a sauna. She wanted to have him in her grasp more, for him to making these delicious sighs and groans. It just felt amazing enough that this, her hand, felt good to him, that he had his head against her shoulder now, his face contorting with pleasure. She reached down with her other hand and slowly, carefully, slipped off his boxers. Shifting slightly so she could look past his shoulder she saw it. She gulped again as she wondered how that rod, that thing, fitted inside people. How big was it in comparison to normal? Was it meant to be that big? What was normal? She couldn't answer any of these questions but it pressed all the right buttons right now. It was so hard and veiny, her chest rose and fell, breasts heaving as she noticed her fingers could only touch her thumb around it. Her entire palm was struggling.

Zed noticed the stutter in action as Diana's eyes stared in wonder at him. It emboldened him to even imagine someone could see it as amazing or look at it like that. Pleasure sang through him and his body more than anything wanted to just lay down and enjoy it. His fingers had other ideas though as the ass he'd been admiring earlier was now in his reach. They slipped under her skin tight clothing and proceeded the same tactic as she'd done. Though he didn't even want her to notice so blew in her ear gently in hope she wouldn't feel his hands each placed on one cheek. He squeezed gently and admired how each finger sank into the doughy flesh a small way. She didn't so much gasp as she purred into his ear sending his mind into a one man mission to make more of those sounds. His ears begged for those sounds to be heard again and he pressed again into the rounded peach ass, and again, the purring arrived gently in his ear, her breasts coming forwards and mashing against his chest. He stopped for a second though as he could feel heat at his fingertips. He wanted to find out as Diana brought herself even close to him, her body grinding up against his as he felt the heat near his cock. He slipped off the last garment and smelled the air as a wave hit him. The stench of sex.

Diana's legs almost gave way as his fingers touched her nether regions. Her juices dripped down her legs in response to the stimulation and build up that'd been happening. The raging fire within her, her core gurgling like a hungry kettle, shrieked out for his touch again. She gripped his biceps and looked up pleadingly at him and he nodded. He was half dragged, half walked, over to the bed and they lay down together, Zed's hand resting on her thigh. It dropped slowly, tracing his fingers over her thigh and sending a little line of pleasure through her, stoking the furnace. His finger made contact again and she writhed, her hand gripping him in some way to hold herself. The rubbing up and down made her lungs cry out as waves of pleasure pushed through her body, her legs sliding and wrapping their way around his. Breath caught in her lungs as her breath became raspy, sweat appearing on her forehead as she squirmed among the cushy sheets of the bed. It stopped suddenly and she was left there, gathering her breath as she looked for the reason why it'd all stopped. Zed's hand hung above his face as he looked at the leftovers of her pleasure on his hand and promptly stuck it in his mouth, licking his fingers until he got every last bit. She watched mesmerised as her pussy drenched itself in even more coating, her eyes dropping down to the raging pole. It throbbed.

He positioned himself above her carefully, his member sticking out on its own like a lighthouse among the rocks. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, he nodded back, secretly terrified of messing everything up. It couldn't all be that hard he reasoned as he stuck a finger into her, spreading her nether lips wider. He smiled as her head dropped back against the pillow, amazed how he'd come this far with her. He was keen to finish strong as the scent of her sex filled his nostrils. He watched as her entrance swallowed his knob, the lips widening to fit to the mould of his girth. He stared as inch by inch, the lengthy pole disappeared inside her. Her moans were groaning in volume as her body twitched, pleasure causing her toes to curl. He gasped and groaned along with her as his entire cock went in, the hilt pressing hard against her entrance. He breathed deeply, pleasure crackling through his body as the tight orifice around his member continued to pleasure him, he looked down into her eyes. They begged him for more. Not wanting to disappoint her, he stretched her legs wide and proceeded to thrust into her. Pleasure wracked his body as his speed only increased his dick dunking into the bottom of the well. Diana moaned and whimpered as his entire length pounded her aching pussy to its max.

Pleasure crashed through her body unlike anything she'd had before. She wondered how she'd continue after this. She could already tell it was addicting, her body crying out for more even though she was at the limit of what should could take. She cursed at all the times she'd been taught wrongly, she resented every single one of his teaching about the outside world now. This unholy ninja was pounding her to oblivion and that's all that mattered to her. The air was heavy with the sounds of sex. If anyone was at the door they'd hear their moans and cries of pleasure as sweat was flung from their bodies with the rapid movements. Juices dripped from them, covering the bed. One hand clenched the sheets so hard her knuckles were starting to turn white as the other was around Zed's back, her nails sticking into his back as she felt something rising within her. Her breasts jiggled and she wiggled her hips in an attempt to get him to hit more places inside of her, jolting whenever he hit a sweet spot.

To Zed, the tightness was becoming too much for him. He gasped and groaned as he thrust not stop, his squatting motions doing work on his legs as he smashed and continued to smash his cock inside her. He was surprised at how fast he could thrust and felt his blood pump harder after seeing her face. Eyes half closed, hair a mess, pleasure written across her face as he mouth hung open, an almost permanent moan captured on her lips. Her cries of pleasure were becoming louder and in an attempt to quieten her he kissed her. Sloppy, wet, full of tongue, deep. It was incredible. Pleasure swam through his mind, all other thoughts incoherent as his instinct controlled his body. His hands on her hips, wet flesh slapping against wet flesh, he kept thrusting until the raging whirlpool of pleasure inside them exploded.

Both their bodies shook in orgasm as Zed tried to pull out but was stopped. He felt himself unload himself inside her, her legs crossed behind his ass to keep him in place as he thrusted as much as he could, panting like a dog. He looked up and saw her face, her eyes closed, her body writing as he felt her tightness come down on him, wringing his giant rod of all the cum he had.

He crashed down next to her, falling asleep as he hit the pillow, unable to see the massive blobs of sticky white fluid leaving her pussy in a torrent.

* * *

The ninjas stalked in silence down the mountain. Hues faded in and out as they past dipping through landscape.

A crow cawed above them. A good sign.

Kusho leapt ahead of them. His face marred by knowledge he was as minimal as they'd ever seen him. Zed had voiced concerns but Shen dissuaded them, knowing full well his father would stop worrying soon enough.

"He thinks Zed. He doesn't worry," Shen said matter-of-factly to him as they climbed down a ridge. He let go and landed heavily on the grey worn stone. Zed followed suit and landed lightly beside him.

"Doing an awful lot of thinking then," Zed muttered, glancing around them.

Shen shrugged. "Who knows, maybe we'll have to go back. Maybe we won't. Not like my dad actually tells me anything. Well hopefully for your sake we can go back again, you can get lucky again,"

Zed stopped in his tracks.

Shen turned around, grinning from ear to ear.

"You absolute asshole,"

"Told you not to blame me," Shen reeled off in a sing song voice. "I'm kidding. Well, you're not a virgin anymore big brother, so you don't have to lie now,"

All of Zed's defences dropped as he stood flabbergast "You knew?!"

"Knew you'd catch up to me eventually," Laughed Shen, winking.

Zed shoved his hands in his pockets, grumbling into his chest as he caught up and walked alongside Shen who was humming pleasantly at his brother's expense.

"Still, gotta say your choice in women is excellent. She's is going to be one heavenly body in a couple of years," said Shen causally. Bastard. Zed knew Shen's success with women was great, especially in comparison to him, but he didn't need to flaunt it all the time. If he actually kept up with his studies and training like Zed did then… who was he kidding? He'd still be beating Zed by a country mile. But…

"She had a gorgeous body already," Zed scowled at no one in particular "What makes you say that?"

Shen blinked and scratched his head, smiling goofily "Oh… um… no reason,"

* * *

 **Heavenly body. God alive my puns are strokes of genius. By that I mean the amount of strokes on the wall of this insane asylum I've been living in.**

 **Kidding. The strait jackets don't allow me to put marks on the walls. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. I NEED MORE TIME.**

 **THIS IS LATE. THIS IS LATE. I FEEL SO BAD AND SO MUCH HATE. OH GODDDDDDDD. THIS IS LATE.**

 **There is no Monthly Lol this time round because this one took up all my time. I'm SORRY. ARGHGHGHGHGHG**


End file.
